Who's Tall Dark and Handsome?
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Its been 5years since the dark haired Nara ANBU had seen the mysterious male in real life, but now she cant move on until she finds out who he really is. Sequel to Nara Family.
1. Prologue

**A/N: IM BACK!!!!! Did ya miss me? Huh? Cause I know I missed you all!! Well, okay I know I'm working on another story, but I just HAD to type this up. And yes, this is the long awaited sequel to "Nara Family"...now a name for this story has yet to be picked...so I'm not going to put a title...yet. Okay, so when I stopped "Nara Family" The twins were all grown up, Suki and Aiko were going to get married, and Emiko was dating Yukio...so, in this story, I'm gonna do a 5year time skip...making the twins 24years old...okay, I should go ahead and start typing it...ohh and this is the prologue...**

**Edit: THERE IS A TITLE!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LAPTOP AND BRAIN!!! ohh and the yummy pizza I just ate. =3**

* * *

**Prologue**

_'Who was that guy, and why woudlnt he just tell me his damn name?'_ a tall female figure thought as she stood on top of the same hill she had met the mysterious purple-haired male. In her petite hand was the picture she had found after the man left her, 5 years ago. The wind blew threw her long dark hair, covering over her emerald eyes. '_I can't get his face out of my mind. It's as though I know him...or should know him.' _Her emerald orbs gazing up at the cloud filled sky.

"Emiko?" a female's voice called behind the 24 year old, who slowly turned around, blinking her eyes a few times. "What're you doing out here Em? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" the blond woman, who had bright green eyes and looked about the same age as the day dreaming Leaf-Nin, asked.

Said female raised a thin eyebrow, "What're you talkin' about Kimiko? I don't have to be anywhere 'til..." she looked down at her watch and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted as she quickly strapped her large black iron fan to her back. "I don't have time to run ther-AH!" She bit down on her thumb then shouted, "Summoning jutsu!"

A poof of white smoke appeared then after a few minutes-once the smoke had vanished-a large all white, except for his left brown ear, dog stood in front of Emiko. His long white tail wagging. "Yo," the dog spoke lifting his front paw as though he was waving.

The dark haired female clapped her hands together in front of her face in a pleading matter. "Nozomi, can you take me to Suki's...she's gonna kill me if I'm anymore-" of course she wasn't able to finish what she was syaing, due to the fact that she was now being carried back towards the village known at Konoha.

Within a few minutes, Emiko was standing in front of her sister's front door. Sighing slightly, she knocked on the wooden door, then shoved her hands deep within her pockets - staring up into the sky at the clouds, her mind wandering back to the mysterious dark haired male. She wasnt able to drift too far, for the door in front of her creeped open, and she felt something small wrap around her shins. "Huh?" she looked down and saw a small boy, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, staring up at her.

"Auie Emi!" the young boy cried, as his tiny arms reached up, "Up pwease," he pleaded, now standing on his tipy toes. "Up! Up!"

"Heh," Emiko smiled, bent down and picked up the two year old child. "Are your momma and daddy home?" she asked, stepping into the small clean house.

The young child nodded, "Momma trwainin' an daddy cookn,'" he said, pointing towards the kitchen. The small child then titled his head. "Auie Emi...are you here for my birfday?

"Of course I am, silly.." the woman nodded, then headed towards the kitchen - only to stop dead in her tracks, when she heard the sound of two males talking. Emiko looked at the child in her arms and placed her index finger over her mouth, shhhing the child. She then leaned her back against the wall and began listening to what the two males were talking about.

"I feel like these past few years she's been growing further and further away from me," The first male's voice said. This voice Emiko automatically recognized as Inuzuka Yukio. Was he talking about her? Surely she hadn't drifted that far away from him...right?

"Maybe it's just woman problems," the other male's voice commented. Emiko knew this male was Akamichi Aiko...her sister's husband.

* * *

"I don't think so Aiko, she seems to be day dreaming more often. And when I try to do something romantic for her, she says something like. 'Not Today' or she'll just get up and leave the room," a male with spiky brown hair and silver orbs stated, sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Yukio, you could be over thinking all this. She did just get promoted to ANBU, so that could be part of it-I mean, her being tired and moody," a chubby male - with light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and bright blue eyes - shrugged as he continued cooking the food for the day's meals. He then turned around, leaning back on the counter behind him.

Yukio sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small square box. "Ya know...I was planning to pop the question to her today, but..." he sighed again, opening the navy box, examining the gold ring with a diamond cut emerald on it, "with the way things are going on, I'm not so sure she'd want to marry me."

Aiko walked over to his childhood friend, placing a chubby hand on his shoulder, to comfert him, "Dont worry too much, dude." He was about to speak more, when he heard a small sneezing sound. He turned his head towards the door way, "did you hear that?"

* * *

Emiko sweat-dropped when the dark-haired child sneezed in her face. '_Great...just what I need, a cold.'_ She sighed, as she whiped her face with her lavender-colored long sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing, Emiko?" a feminine voice asked from behind the said woman.

She turned around to see her sister - who had the same hair and eye color as Emiko - staring at her. "Eheh...Well," She stuttered as she scratched the back of her head.

"Shh....momma, Auie Emi is wistenin to daddy and Ukle Yuki in de ober woom," the small child whispered, putting his index finger over his mouth, while a stream of snot trailed out of his nose.

Suki sighed, shaking her head. "You troublesome child..." She walked towards the boy, then grabbed a tissue - which she found to be useful to carry around - and wiped the green goop from her son's nose. "Are you getting sick Shikaku?" she asked, now taking him from her sister's arms.

"Nu-Uh, Momma!" he shook his head from side to side, then burried his head in the crook of Suki's neck to hide his face.

"Of course you're not." She then looked up at her sister and blinked a few times. "What's the matter Em? You look like you were hit by 50 kunai."

"Suki..." Emiko looked down at the ground, "I've gotta figure out....who this-"

"Emiko? When'd you get here?" Aiko asked, staring at his sister-in-law.

She shook her head, turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face while scratching the back of her head. "Not that long ago...so, when's the party starting?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Party? Emiko...that's not 'til later tonight, when the family gets here," Suki stated, an eyebrow raised, "Are you sure you're okay Em...?"

Emiko sighed and nodded. "I'm fine Suki..." She then walked towards the door, trying to ignore the stares she got from Yukio. Emiko opened the door, waving a hand lazily back to the others. "I'll come back later then..." With that she was gone, walking down the busy streets of Konoha.

The 24 year old walked for about 30 minutes before she realized it, she was in the middle of the Nara Forest. She looked up and out at the forest ahead of her, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. Once again Nara Emiko was lost in thought. Until something dark ran past her. Her emerald eyes widened as she ran deeper into the Nara Forest, dodging the many deer that were going about their business. '_was that...maybe.'_ She then ran towards the blur. '_If this is him, I can't chance not seeing him...now finally getting to know his name!'_

Emiko ran until she caught up with the dark-haired, mysterious male. "STOP!" she shouted, cursing the fact that she wasn't born with the ability to use her father's technique - the shadow possession jutsu - now would be the perfect time to use it. "I just want to know your name!" she shouted.

After a few minutes, the dark-haired male - with longer hair pulled back into a low ponytail - stopped running and turned around, facing the Konoha ANBU female. There was something different about this male, he looked exactly like the male she met 5 years ago. Dark-purple hair, which seemed to have grown and blood red-Wait!

"Your...your eyes. What's wrong with-" Emiko's emerald eyes widened and she felt as though she was unable to move her body. '_What's wrong with me? Why cant I move my body? This isn't shadow possession- or any other body-controling-jutsu I know of...'_ She thought to herself as her heart began beating faster.

The female quickly shut her eyes then suddenly felt something land on her shoulder. The Nara jumped and spun around, swatting away whatever was touching her. She then slowly opened her eyes only to notice the 'thing' standing in front of her was none other than was Yukio. She blinked a few times when she noticed that she was able to move her body. She spun back around, but instead of seeing the dark haired male, she saw nothing.

"Impossible..." she breathed, "Y-Yukio, where is he?" she asked, looking back at her worried boyfriend.

The Inuzuka shook his head. "Em, no one was here...well no one other than yourself." He placed a hand on her petite-yet muscular-shoulder. "Are you okay Emiko?"

"I...I" She looked down. '_Was I imagining the whole thing?'_ She shook her head. '_No! I saw him...and those eyes, they were blood red, The only blood-line I know of that has red eyes like that is the Uchiha clan, but...they were all wiped out before I was even born,'_ She thought still looking down.

"Em...maybe you should get some rest, I can call your sister and-"

"No!" Emiko stated stubbornly, "I'm not about to miss my nephew's birthday just because I'm tired." She started heading back towards the village. still thinking about the man she _might_ or might not of seen. Maybe she did need a break...

* * *

Hidden up in the trees, the dark purple-haired male watched as the woman and dog-loving male walked back to the village he once lived in. '_So brother never released mother's jutsu...I always knew you had a soft spot for the Nara female...this could work to my advantage.'_ The male silently smirked as he vanished deep into the shadows.

* * *

**Alright, so hows that? Yes? No? like it? hate it? This is only the prologue...So I'll try and write more later...well right now, I'm kinda working on a different story...so it might be a little hard to do. Well anyways...I hope this wasnt too confusing. OHH and Suki named her son Shikaku after her grandpa...whom will not be in this story...cause he died of really old age...poor old man..anyways, thats all for now.**


	2. Birthday Bash

****

HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!! Heeheee, Okay, so I know I really should be writing more to "The Fourth Sand Sibling" but...I've kinda sorta maybe lost interest in that story -quickly dodges any and all objects being thrown at self- I surrender!!! -waves white flag, and peaks from behind desk- is it okay to come out yet? -comes out- well good...now, to this story. I'm SOOO excited about writing this story. I LOVED writing "Nara Family" and I'm REALLY gonna like writing this one! now, before I write the whole chapter like this, I'm gonna go ahead and thank EVERYONE for reviewing on both deviantArt and Fanfiction. Now...here is the first chapter of...-drum roll- "WHO'S TALK DARK AND HANDSOME?" heehee thats the title...a friend helped me thank of it. So this chapter, and pretty much every other chapter in this story is dedicated to Kagenui247 and sister!!! Now on to the chapter!

* * *

****

Chapter 1:

Birthday Bash

Emiko walked back towards her sister's house, sighing as she had one hand jammed deep into her pocket, and the other holding a small present - wrapped in shiney blue wrapping paper. She stared up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. It tended to be a habit that all the Nara children had; well all of them but little Shohei, she couldn't figure out why her siblings and parents found something too quiet and boring so interesting. All they did was drift by, not a care in the world. Emiko was quickly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a male's voice beside her.

"Troublesome kids...why do they have to get lost at such a time..." an elderly voice was heard. Of course Emiko knew exactly who's voice that was. She turned her emerald eyes from the clouds and looked to the side of her, where a man with dark hair - similar to her's - up in a high spiky ponytail, dark brown-almost black-eyes, and a few wrinkles on his face due to age. "What a drag.." The male sighed, now shoving his own hands into his pockets.

"Dad..." Emiko shook her head, "How is it, you're the only person to lose your own kids?" she asked, a slight smirk in her tone. Funny thing is her father, Nara Shikamaru, always had his own ways to make her smile. No matter how upset she is, or was, he'd be able to put a smile on her face.

Shikamaru looked over at his daughter as he scratched the back of his head. "Its not my fault. Your mother opens the door to the house, and the twins are gone faster than Naruto can say, 'Believe it!'" he sighed, shoving his hand back into his pocket. "Temari's gonna kill me, have Sakura revive me, then kill me again," He mumbled to himself, "being married's a drag..." he sighed again.

The Nara female rolled her eyes. "Do you need help finding your own kids dad?" The old man nodded and the 24 year old bit her thumb, summoning her companion once again. "Nozomi...mind finding Shohei and Kiyoshi for this lazy bum?" she asked, jabbing a thumb towards the man who gave her life.

The large dog wagged his tail. "How many times does this make?" He questioned, looking directly at Shikamaru, "Not that I'm complaining, but why do you lose your pups so much? If I ever had a pup, I'd keep a close eye on that thing," He stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Emiko laughed slightly, as Shikamaru glared at the white dog. "Just find the troublesome pair," he ordered.

Nozomi raised a white eyebrow. "Your not my owner. I don't do what you say."

"Alright, Nozomi, please go find my brother and sister." And with that the dog was gone, and searching for the youngest set of Nara twins.

As soon as the dog was gone, the two Nara's headed towards the Akimichi's house.

"So..." Emiko looked at her father, "Mom and Daichi gonna come to Shikaku's birthday party?" she asked, trying to break the horribly uncomfertable silence.

"Hmm?" the male looked at his daughter, "Your mom's in Suna. she said she wanted to be there for when her nephew was being born. And as for your brother, I'm not sure. Last I checked, he was preparing for his Jonin exams. I'm sure Mieko'll get him to leave and come to the party." he looked back up at the sky, not really thinking about much. If he had his way he'd be at home, playing Shogi, or in the backyard of his house watching the clouds go by, drifting off into his own slumber land.

"Who's having a baby? Last I heard, neither Uncle Gaara or Uncle Kankuro's wives were expecting." She blinked her emerald eyes, a slightly confused look on her eyes. Why didnt anyone tell her that she was going to have a cousin? Did they not think she needed to know?

Shikamaru looked back down at his daughter, an eyebrow raised, "Emiko, you were told as soon as we got the news. Don't you remember, Gaara's wife was expecting this week, and your mom was asked to go be there for the delivery, since she's somehow become an expert at that kind of thing. I guess her brothers think after 5 kids, she would know how each and every birth would go," He then stopped walking, and crossed his arms, "You were excited when your mother told you the news. Do you remember now?"

They did tell her, and she forgot. How the hell is that possible? She never forgot anything, she was an ANBU and they don't forget things so important as one of their uncles having a child. Emiko shook the thoughts from her head, and smiled at her dad. "Must of slipped my mind. I've had alot going on, with some new missions, and Shikaku's birthday." She waved a hand infront of her face, dismissing the conversation. "Gomen."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome girl, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah," She anwered, and continued to walk again, now ahead of her father. That was until her body froze. She cursed under her breath. Man she hated being one of the only Nara's unable to use Shadow Possession. "Dad, if you dont let me go, we're gonna be late for Shikaku's party. Then Suki and mom'll kill us both."

But the Nara male didn't release his daughter, he only forced her to turn around and face him. "You're a horrible liar. I'm your father, not some random person you can lie to," Emiko went to say something, but Shikamaru cut her off, "There hasn't been any ANBU missions in the past few weeks, at least none that you would of been able to take. If there were, I would have been infromed. Now tell me, whats wrong."

So he was still spying on her. She was 24 years old and he still wanted to know her every move. Emiko glared slightly at the male. "Troublesome male," she mumbled under her breath, "I've had something on my mind. Its kinda bothersome...so you wouldn't want to know about it. Now, will you let me go so we can get to Suki's house," she asked, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Put me down you troublesome beast!" a boy's voice shouted from behind the two Naras. "I'm gonna have my mom blow you to Suna when she gets back if you don't-UMPH!" the young boy cried as he was dropped by the dog, who was holding him by the pants, his jade eyes glaring daggers at the K-9. "You could of put me down gently!" he complained, brushing the loose strands brownish-blonde hair out of his face.

There was a giggling sound that was heard from on top of the white dog. "Told you, you shouldn't of called me a troublesome girl." the 11 year old female jumped off of Nozomi's back, scratching the dog's underchin. "Isn't that right Nozomi! Kiyoshi shouldn't of been mean to his twin sister." Her laughing stopped when she saw the position her older sister and father were in. She raised a thin eyebrow. "What're you two doing?" she asked, her arms now crossed.

"Shohei, tell dad to let me go so that we can head to Suki's house, and get to Shikaku's party on time," Emiko pleaded, attempting to look at her sister. Failing due to the thin shadow that was holding her like a puppet to her father's moves.

The brownish-blonde haired girl walked over to her father, arms still crossed and a very determind look in her jade eyes. "Dad, let Emi go, or I'll tell mom exactly what you called her when she left last week," she threatened, smirking as she saw her father's shadow retreat back to his body. "Good." She grabbed her father's hand, then started dragging him. "Come on dad, we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Shikaku pulled on his mother's shirt. "Momma.." he pouted slightly when he got no response from the dark haired woman, "..Momma I talkn' to you!" he shouted when she didn't look at down at him.

Suki sighed and looked down at her son. "What, troublesome son of mine? What do you want?" She asked, bending down and becoming eye level with her young child.

The young child blinked his bright blue eyes a few times. "Momma...am I gonna be fat wike daddy?" he asked, trying to look serious.

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her son's question. "Honny..." She raised a hand and moved a long strand of dark hair out of his face and behind his ear, "to be honest, I'm not sure. But, there is nothing wrong with being like your father. He's a very strong man," She then poked his nose, "and you, my little Shika, will be a strong man when you grow up."

Shikaku's eyes sparkled. "You weally tink so momma? You weally tink I'm gonna be stwong wike daddy?" Suki nodded and her son wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck. "I'm gonna be weally stwong! and not fat!" he declared, a shout loud enough that it could cause the woman he was hugging to lose her hearing for at least a good week or two.

Suki's face scrunched up as her son shouted, while patting him on the back. "A-Alright hon." She then pulled the child off of her, sticking a finger deep in her ear to check and make sure there was no blood - thank Kami there was nothing there when she examined it, she really didnt want to have to call her sisters boyfriend just to heal an eardrum. She stood back up straight, patting her son on his head. "Why don't you go play, while I finish making your dinner?"

"M'kay momma!" the tiny child ran out of the kitchen and towards his room to play with the many toys that he had been given the year before.

As Shikaku left the room, Suki went back to cooking in silence, her ears now ringing, thanks to her little boy. She allowed a small smile appear on her face. As troublesome as Shikaku got, she still loved him. He was her son and she wouldn't trade him for the world. Sure she'd like it if he took a nap longer than 10 minutes, and wouldn't come sleeping in her's and Aiko's room every single night. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she shook her head. Who was she kidding? She loved it when her son came in and crawled into the bed with her and her husband. And she enjoyed walking into Shikaku's room when he'd wake up crying from his 10 minute naps, wanting nothing more then to just be held by her. She smiled every time he laughed, and did everything in her power to keep him happy. Even if it was the most troublesome thing in the world, she'd do it just to see Shikaku's bright smile, and harmonious laugh. She would gladly die for her boy. Why shouldn't she? She's lived a long, actio-filled life already. Why not--

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a loud crash, and her son crying. She quickly ran back to Shikaku's room. A kunai in one hand, she quickly opened the boy's door, only to see him sitting on the floor, and the child's window broken. A shuriken jammed into the wall across from the window.

Suki rushed to her boy's side, picked him up and held him close to her. "Shh..shh sweetie," She cooed, trying to calm her child, "Momma's here." She looked closer at the shuriken, while craddling her startled son. She noticed it was a clean one with a the seal of the Konoha Academy on it. She then glared out the window. She was definately going to kill whoever gave the new academy students weapons. Suki walked out of Shikaku's room, still holding the boy. "Are you hurt hunny?" she asked, looking over her son and noticing a small cut on the child's hand. He probably got hit by a small piece of glass. She cuddled the boy closer to her. "Shh...it's okay, Momma's not going to let anything happen to you." The young boy's cries died down to small sobs and hiccups. "There..." her tone was that like a caring mothers, "do you want me to get uncle Yukio to look at your hand?" she asked, still holding him close to her. Shikaku shook his head, wanting nothing more than to just be held by his mother.

Not long after Suki went to get Shikaku, did Aiko appear in the house. The male wasn't any where near the house when the sound was made, but he was able to feel his wife's chakra flare. He wanted to make sure that she and Shikaku were safe. The male's bright blue eyes were hard and serious as he looked at his wife and son. "What happened here?" he asked, rushing over to Suki's side, examining her and his son to make sure there wasn't any wounds.

Suki shook her head. "Some students were practicing outside Shikaku's window and one of the shurikens broke through his window. Can you please clean up the mess," She asked in a very quiet tone, not wanting to startle her son - who was shaking like a leaf already. "I've got him here. He's got a small cut on his hand, but Yukio can heal it as soon as he gets here."

The Akimichi male nodded, kissing his son on top of his head. He then walked back to the boy's room and began cleaning the small chips of glass, making sure not to miss any pieces.

While the male was cleaning, there was a faint knock on the door and Suki got up to answer it, still holding her son; who was drifting off to sleep. She opened the door, quickly shushing whoever was there, then nodded towards Shikaku. She whispered to her family as they walked in, "He just fell asleep. There was an accident in his room, and it scared him," she then closed the front door, "You guys can put whatever you brought on the table. He'll be awake in about 10 or 15minutes."

Exactly 13 1/2 minutes later, Shikaku was wide awake from his nap and eating cake. He then looked at his mom, some icing on his nose and cheeks. "Momma...can I opend my stuff now?" he asked, with a little puppy dog look on his face, "Pwease..."

Suki smirked slightly, her arms crossed. "I dont know...What do you think hon?" she asked, gently elbowing her husband in the side, "You think our little Shika's been good enough to open his gifts now?"

Aiko put an arm around his wife. "hmm...there was that time he got into--"

"DADDY!!" Shikaku shouted, running up to his father and placing a tiny hand over his father's large mouth, "SHH!! Dats wab a secwet!" he whispered.

"A secret?" Suki crossed her arms, "I didnt know you two had a secret...." she had a thin eyebrow raised, "maybe you shouldn't open any gifts...until I know this secret of yours."

Her son quickly released his father's mouth and crawled over on his mother's lap. He then attempted to whisper something in her ear. Unfortunantly the others in the room; Shikamaru, Emiko, Yukio, Shohei, Kiyoshi, Daichi and Mieko couldn't make out a single word the boy was saying. There was a slight giggle sound, then Suki nodded. "Alright, you can open your gifts now."

Not wanting to waste any time, Shikaku ran over to the table full of presents and began opening them one by one. Seeming more and more excited as he opened each gift. Later after the gifts were opened, Suki told Shikaku to thank everyone and then go wash up for bed. It was way past his bed time. Of course, Aiko had to help the small child wash up.

Everyone left the house not long after that, each person heading to their own house. Allowing the Akimichis to go about their own business.

* * *

Emiko walked beside Yukio as the two headed to their house. They were walking in silence, until Yukio decided to speak up. He turned and stopped Emiko from walking by gently placing a hand in front of her, his silver orbs meeting her emerald ones. The male had one hand in his pocket, fumbling with his small navy box.

The Nara female raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong Yukio?" She asked, a slight hint of concern in her tone.

"I..." '_It's now or never Yukio...just ask her. She loves you and you love her.'_ He let out a small sigh, then bent down on one knee, pulling out the navy box from his pocket. "Nara Emiko....will you...." a blush creeped up on his face as he talked to her. "I love you....and...and well I was wondering if you..." He opened the box, revealing the same ring he was looking at when he was talking to his chubby friend, "marry me?"

* * *

****

-I'm EVIL and am going to make you all wait till the next chapter to see what she says!!! I just love being little Shikaku!!! he's soooo adorible. ANYWAYS...what do you think? I'll be brining in more of the Uchiha's soon! So dont worry, I will not get off track with this story...hopfully...heehee...Okay, until next time! ohh and if you want to know what gifts Shikaku got for his birthday...just use your imagination on what any little 2year old boy would want...and thats what he go. One other thing...I'm not exactly sure on the ages of the actual Naruto characters...so I made Gaara have a kid...or atleast just now have one. Not sure if I'm gonna put the baby in the story...this one is mainly about Temari and Shikamaru's kids all grown up...and about their problems...so I might not have alot of the Orignial Naruto characters in here. ANYWAYS guess thats all for now. its 3:30 in the moring and I need to shower...heehee...tell me what you think please!-


	3. Long Night

**AN: I am so Sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever. I've been reading Twilight the first and second book, and now I'm waiting to get the third one. I'm not addicted to them, just when I start something I gotta finish it. I like the books, but I don't see why everyone is so obsessed with Edward and Bella, I personally don't like Bella at all. She's to whinny. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter really long. Its 10pages written, so that would make it about 4 pages typed, plus I'll probably add more while I'm typing. Okay, I should get started on typing it. Here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:  
Long Night**

Emiko stared at Yukio with her emerald eyes. She knew he was going to ask her, but that didn't mean she knew what she would say. Sure she loved him, but was she ready to settle down with him? Was she ready to settle down at all? She was only 24 years old. Wasn't that too young to be settling down? Sighing to herself, she knew it wasn't too young. Her sister - her twin sister was married at the age of 19 and already had a son. So why couldn't she do the same thing? Was this mysterious man really that important that she'd stop living a normal - or as normal as a ANBU could - life? Letting out another sigh, she looked away from the Inuzuka. "I…Yukio-"

"Nara Emiko," A male voice called from behind the dark haired female.

Said women turned around only to become face to face with another ANBU member, already wearing his white wolf mask. His long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was wearing the normal attire that Kohona ANBU wore, his hands straight at his side, and his long katana strapped to his back.

The Nara female was relieved this man had just interupted what was going on, but felt a twinge of guilt when she heard the small growl that escaped from Yukio's mouth. The growl wasn't that of a mad growl, it was more of a hurt growl.

"Nara Emiko, you've got a message." The male handed Emiko her scroll then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The dark haired Nara opened the scroll, her emerald orbs reading through the scroll over and over again. Each time her eyes got wider and wider. Who wrote this? Was it real? Would he really show up?...

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Yukio's voice calling out her name. His voice sounded worried. Did he read the scroll? Of course not, it was set to only be opened by her chakra. Then why was he worried?

"Emiko…Emiko what's wrong?" The male questioned, panic and worry in his tone, "Em is it-"

"I'm sorry Yukio, I've got to go. We'll…continue this later," and with that said, she dashed off; leaving the man who has just proposed to her behind. She didn't have to leave right away, but she had to get away from Yukio. She wouldn't - no, she couldn't answer his question - not until she talked to this man. A small lone tear escaped from her eye as she jumped further and further away from the man she loved.

Yukio stood there for what seemed like a life time, but was really only a few minutes. If he hadn't used his blood-line limit, then he wouldn't of been able to read Emiko's scroll. Sure he wasn't suppose to, but he had to. Emiko looked so shocked - almost scared after reading the scroll. Someone wanted to meet her in the forest outside of Kohona. Something about helping her remember. Remember what though? As far as he knew the only thing Emiko didn't remember was the Uchiha twins, but they haven't shown up in over 5 years. What would be the reason for them to show up now?

Sighing, he looked at the open box in his hand, the ring was still placed in the middle of the box. He closed the navy box and shoved it deep into his pockets. He turned around and started walking back towards the house he just left from. He really needed some answers, and there was only one person who could give them to him. That person…

* * *

Kimiko looked around her. Her bright green eyes searching the dark forest. Where was he? The two of them always met here, always at the middle of the month. Why was he late? Damn it! She could get into so much trouble for this. For meeting him, doing what she and he did. She's the Hokage's daughter for Kami's sake. What the hell was she doing?

Pacing back and forth, Uzumaki Kimiko couldn't decide whether she should keep doing this, or just end it all before it got too far. Was it already to late to end it? Could she handle it? Would she-

Her thoughts were shattered when she was grabbed, spun around and her mouth crushed by a pair of very familiar lips. Once that happened she knew she was doing something wrong, but it felt so damn right to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened their kiss. She nor he wanted to break for air, but being humans and needing to breath, they had to.

Once the two of them broke apart, she rested her forehead on his chest - she was too short to reach his forehead - panting slightly, as was he and smiling. "Your late," She breathed, arms still wrapped around his neck while his were around her slim waist. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at him, staring into his dark coal black eyes.

"I lost track of time." He replied, his voice deep and strong. Just the same it was when they first started sneaking around. "Did you wait long?" he asked. His long dark purple hair blowing in the cool breeze.

The blonde nodded, a smile still plastered on her fair-skinned face. "Of course I did." She then leaned forward and kissed him on his lips - not as long as their earlier kiss - then pulling away and taking a small step back to examine the man. Tall, muscular body. Hair, long dark-purple, always pulled back in a low ponytail. Coal black eyes that Kimiko couldn't help but get lost in every time she looked in them. She stepped back towards him, wrapping her arms back around his neck. "But your worth it…Tamasine-kun."

The Uchiha male smirked, "You really think so?" he shook his head, "You could do so much better Kimi-chan." He had tried many times to keep Kimiko out of danger. Though it maybe hard to believe, he had actually fallen for the Uzumaki women. Even the cold-hearted Uchiha Tamasine was capable of love.

Kimiko's face scrunched as she smacked his muscular chest. "Stop saying that Baka! I don't care if I could do better, I happen to have become very attached to you. So don't you dare leave me," She then looked down, mumbling more to herself, "I can't do this alone."

Tamasine raised a dark eyebrow. "Can't do what alone?" He placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting her head to look up at him. His face stern, yet full of concern. "Kimiko, what can't you do alone?"

The blonde bit her lower lip. It was now or never, she couldn't put this off any longer. He deserved to know…right?

* * *

Suki yawned slightly as she walked out of her son's bedroom. She had finally gotten the hyper child to sleep after having to wake him to wash him up. The dark-haired female walked towards the main room of her house. Once she reached her destination, she let out a small annoyed sigh. "Troublesome boy." She then began to clean up the disaster her son had created while opening his many gifts.

"Are you coming to bed?" her husband's voice whispered as he stood right behind her, "it's getting late and we could clean this up tomorrow."

Suki turned around, facing the man she married and the father of her child - Akimichi Aiko. She smiled slightly. "I'd love to go to bed, but if my troublesome mother comes over and sees this mess...she'd murder me. So I decided to get this over with now." She reached up, and gave him a small peck on his lips. "You can go ahead and get some rest. I'll handle things out here. You look exhausted Aiko."

The chubby male shook his head. "You sleep, I'll clean." Before his wife could object, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, as though she was a rag doll. He then began walking back towards their room.

"Aiko! Aiko put me down right now you troublesome man!" she demanded in a hushed tone, careful not to wake Shikaku, "I swear if you don't-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. The young parents froze in their steps, fearing that knock was a little too loud - loud enough to wake a certain fussy, stubborn 3 year old boy. And that it did. The sound of crying was heard, which was when Aiko set Suki down.

"You get Shikaku, I'll get the door?" Aiko nodded and the two split. Aiko to comfort the startled child, while Suki went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw someone she didn't expect to see - not that she was expecting anyone this late - Inuzuka Yukio. "Is something wrong? Where's Em?" she asked, noticing her mirror image was missing.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his face as serious as ever.

Suki nodded, moving to the side and allowing the male to enter her house. She had a feeling this night was going to be a very long, tiring night. What a drag.

* * *

Tamasine blinked a few times looking down at Kimiko. "Are you sure?" he asked, still not believing what she had just told him. This one thing could mess with his plans.

Kimiko nodded. "Tamasine, I'm pretty positive." She then looked down, taking a step away from the Uchiha. "You're…not happy. You don't want-"

"Of course I do Kimiko!" he interrupted, taking her hands in his, "I'm surprised. This is the last thing I expected to happen- not that I don't want it to happen. I'm just…shocked." He then flashed a smile at her, while deep down inside he was trying to figure out how this little detail would fit in his plans. "Have you told anyone else?" he asked, hoping she would keep quiet about it for a while.

The bright, green-eyed women shook her head. "How would I tell anyone? I'm not even suppose to be seeing you Tamasine." Her face turned to panic. "How are we going to do this? Everyone knows I'm not seeing anyone - at least that's what they think. How-how am I gonna explain this to them? Mom and dad are gonna hate me." She covered her face with her hands, muffling her sobs. " I..I cant…"

"Shh.." Tamasine wrapped his arms around Kimiko. "Calm down Kimi-chan, stressing out like this can't be good for the baby. We'll figure things out as they come." He didn't let her go, holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Kimiko, but…" He then knocked the sobbing girl out by hitting the pressure point on the back of her neck. The blonde's body went limp and Tamasine picked her up bridal style. "I've got a few things to take care of." He quickly summoned a clone, dressed in Kohona ANBU attire - including a white wolf mask. Handing the Uzumaki to his clone, he turned around and walked deeper into the forest, many things running through his mind. All of which he had to settle before his little reunion with a certain Nara female.

**End of chapter. So what'd you think? Did you expect Kimiko and Tamasine to be still sneaking around? And to be expecting? Who is Tamasine gonna be meeting? Will Suki and Yukio figure out who Emiko is meeting before its too late? Will I ever add Temari in this story? What will I eat for breakfast? Will I stop asking these silly questions? Find out in the next chapter of 'Who's Tall, Dark, and Handsome?' Heh, alright, that's all for this chapter. I shall update as soon as I can. But don't hold your breath, you could die, then I wouldn't have anyone to review my chapters. And I would be sad. So push the funny button in the middle that allows you to tell me how awesome my chapter is.-smiles-go ahead, push it!**


	4. The Unnamed chapter

**AN: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been busy packing, and reading, and being pretty busy. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update is, cause we're moving next Friday, and I'm not sure when we'll get our internet and stuff turned back on. So I'm gonna try to make this chapter really long. I wrote 5pages last night, so I'm just gonna try to add the next parts right now. So here I go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
The Unnamed Chapter.**

The small 3 year old child, who was peacefully sleeping in his small bed, turned on his side to shield his face from the sun rays; refusing to let the light shinning in wake him from his slumber. The young dark haired boy let a small pout escape from his parted lips as a large shadow appeared before him. Shikaku was not excited about whoever - or whatever - was disturbing his sleeping time. "oh…way…I…sw-sweepin," he mumbled under his breath, pulling his blanket over his small face.

The tall and large figure smirked, bending down and smoothing out the child's hair with his big hand. "Hey, it's time to wake up sleepy head," His deep, yet soothing voice spoke, "you don't want to sleep forever…do you?"

Shikaku turned around once again, this time to face the figure that had woken him. His bright blue eyes blinking up at the large, older blue eyes that were looking down at him. "D-Daddy I sweepy…" His face turned to his famous pouty-face - a toss between a puppy dog pout, and a booboo lip - "m-momma wet me sweep awe…da ime." He yawned, now rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Heh, I'm sure she does, but mom's not home right now, and its almost lunch time. So you've slept enough," With that said, Aiko gently pulled the blankets off of his son and picked him up. "Come on little guy, time to wake up and eat," He said, carrying Shikaku to the kitchen and sitting him down on his chair in front of his plate of food. "Go ahead and start eating, you need your energy."

Aiko didn't have to tell Shikaku twice, for the small hungry Akimichi was already eating his brunch.

"Daddy," the small boy called as he swallowed a mouth full of rice, "Whewe momma ah?" he asked, looking over at the large male, his head tilted to the side and a curious look on his young face.

"Hm..she went to go visit your grandpa."

* * *

The Nara residence was extremely quiet, just the way Shikamaru liked it. No kids running around to tell him to train them. Sighing he stared at the incomplete Shogi board in front of him. He and his son were suppose to be playing right now, but the 16 year old was called off on a mission. Leaving the older Nara male alone, sitting in front of the board.

"Dad!" his eldest daughters voice called out, "Dad I know your home, so where-ah-hah! Found you." Suki walked over, sitting in the empty seat across from her father. "Dad, we've got a-"

"Don't say it." Shikamaru interrupted Suki. He looked up at her with his deep brown eyes, "Don't tell me we've got a troublesome problem. I'm too old, too tired, and too lazy to deal with any troublesome problems." He finally stood, an irritated sigh escaping from his mouth.

"But dad," Suki quickly stood, "troublesome father." She made a few quick hand signs, capturing Shikamaru in her shadow. "This is a problem that had to do with Em and the two bothersome Uchiha's. They're back and I'm pretty sure they're after Em." She sighed slightly, then explained to Shikamaru what Yukio had told her.

"Ugh…I knew having kids would be a pain, but I didn't think they'd be this much of a pain." By the time Suki had finished her long story, she and her father had ended up sitting down in front of a different Shogi board, now in the middle of their own game. "So these two are attempting to get Emiko to remember-" he made his move, "-no, they both wouldn't do that to her. Toshi would have no reason for wanting her to remember. If he wanted her to remember, he would of done it sooner. SO then this has to be his brothers doing." The Nara male looked back at Suki, "Why would Tamasine want Emiko to remember his brother?"

* * *

Emiko cautiously walked out into the forest. She knew this was where she was suppose to meet "tall, dark and mysterious" and finally figure out who this man was. She had to, before she could do anything drastic in her life.

"I'm glad you could make it." a deep, voice called out from in a tree. The Nara's body unconsciously tensed. "What's the matter Emiko? Don't you trust me?" just by the tone of his voice, it was obvious he was smirking.

'_something isn't - this isn't the same tone he…damn it.'_ Taking a deep breath, Emiko shoved her hand in her pocket, making sure to prick her finger with a needle that she had hidden in her pocket for sneak attacks. "Why don't you show yourself and tell me who you really are," She demanded, keeping herself calm. She wasn't a Kohona ANBU for nothing.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to talk to me…learn who I am?" the deep voice asked again. This time he was laughing.

Emiko's emerald orbs narrowed at the tree that she was hearing the noise from. Slowly taking her hand out of her pocket, she placed it behind her back. She began a few hand signs. "Can't you at least tell me your name?" she asked, attempting to keep the mysterious males attention off of her hands.

"My name…well I guess I could tell you that. Its-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Emiko shouted, creating a large amount of white dust around her. Once the dust settled, a large dog was now standing in front of the Nara ANBU. Both she and the dog looked ready to battle. "Nozomi, can you sniff him out?"

The white dog nodded. "I've smelt him before, it'll be easy to find him."

Emiko nodded, and the male in the tree began laughing again, confusing the poor Nara female. "You don't think I wasn't ready for this? For you to notice I wasn't who you were coming to meet?" The dark haired male jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, his eyes blood red, the same way they were when she had first met him.

Emiko glared at the male standing before her while Nozomi growled, baring his sharp teeth. The 24 year old nodded at her companion and the two charged towards the dark haired male. Emiko pulling out her large black iron fan - that her mother gave her as a present for making ANBU - and swung it at the man, letting out a loud battle cry. Tamasine easily dodged her attack, then appearing behind Emiko. "You're too slow." He lifted his hand, ready to strike Emiko in the back of the neck, when the body before him disappeared and something bit his leg. The Uchiha male looked down, noticing the canine that Emiko had summoned, his jaws clinched tightle on Tamasine's ankle. "Damn dog!" he shouted as he kicked Nozomi with his other foot, knocking the large dog back into a tree a few feet away.

Once the male stood up straight, he felt something hard whack him in the back of his head. It knocked him unconscious. Emiko looked over at Nozomi. "Are you okay?" she asked, slipping her fan back behind her.

Nozomi let out a small whine then stood. "I'm fine." He then walked over towards her, licking his back wound. "Did you get injured?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, not—" She was cut off by the sound of a loud 'poof!' Both Emiko and Nozomi looked over to notice that the male's body was no longer where it was 5 seconds ago. Cursing under her breath, she looked around, trying to spot the man who had escaped. "Nozomi…can you sniff him out?"

It was silent for a few seconds. "He's still close by. And he's injured…bleeding." Nozomi looked up at Emiko. "He's preparing—" He quickly turned around, growling, only to have a Kunai stuck in his back. Nozomi let out another loud whine, stumbling to stay standing.

The Nara female quickly released her summoning jutsu then flipped back away from the Uchiha, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want? And why do you look so much like the guy I saw 5 years-" She paused, then muttered under her breath, "twins…I should of known."

"Smart girl. And here I thought Suki was the smart one," He laughed, "maybe I should of attacked her—"

Emiko shut him up by charging at him full force, knocking him to the ground and sitting on top of him; pinning him in place. "Don't you EVER bring up my sister again! If you even think of hurting her I'll kill you right here and now!" she shouted with a very serious and deadly tone.

Tamasine laughed again. "You've got a temper. Just like you did when we were younger."

The Nara punched the Uchiha as hard as she could across his face. "Tell me who the hell you are and how you know me!" she demanded.

The Uchiha smirked. Now he was going to put his plan into action. "I'm Uchiha Tamasine…and I know you because you were engaged to my brother, Uchiha Toshi."

Emiko's emerald eyes widened. Engaged? Why would…how could she forget something like that?

* * *

**Alright, I'm not happy at all with this chapter. Its boring…and I don't like it. Please oh please forgive the crappyness of this chapter. Not sure when I'm gonna be able to update next. So hope you guys don't leave me. Oh and happy new year…not sure if I said that last time, but there! I said it now. Lol.**


	5. Uchiha's Search

**I am SOOO sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I know its not long, but at least I'm writing something. Right? Well…read away. And tell me what you think. Hope you like it. And sorry if there's some mistakes, I got no beta anymore…she left...I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Uchiha's Search**

Walking down the empty streets of Mist was a young female around the age of 22. She had long black silky hair, that went to her waist, and bright yellow eyes. She seemed to be looking for something, but was having no luck for her face had a scowl on it. "Why couldn't Nii-San look for Nii-san himself?" She sighed. "I'm 22 years old...I shouldn't be taking orders from my brothers anymore…" The young female continued to talk to herself as she walked further down the streets of Mist. In the middle of her ranting, she bumped into a male figure-due to her not paying attention to where she was walking-"G-Gomen" She mumbled, rubbing her slightly pink nose.

"Come on Sada…cant you watch where your going?" A males voice sighed, shaking his head, his dark purple hair swaying in the wind, covering his dark coal eyes. "What would you of done if you ran into someone else and they attacked you?"

Sada looked up at the tall 25 year old male, and sighed, "I woulda kicked his ass. No one can hurt me." She then smirked, "Cause I learned from the best. Right Toshi-nii?"

Toshi shook his head again, then flicked the female on her forehead, "Sure…if you say so." His face then turned serious, "Have you found anything?"

The young woman shook her head, "No...not yet. Maybe Tama-nii just wants some time to himself." She shrugged, not understanding why they had to keep going out and searching for her other big brother. Its not like he was breaking the law…right?

The Uchiha male took a deep breath, "Sada...the reason we have to keep looking for Tamasine, is to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Konoha.-"

"Why?" the 22 year old asked, interrupting her brother. "I thought we were allied with Konoha. Or were all the stories you and Tama-nii told me lies?" She remembered and treasured each and every story about the Uchiha's being like royalty in Konoha. Stories of her father, Uchiha Sasuke, being born and raised in Konoha, the place she always dreamed of visiting one day, maybe find a house and live there.

Toshi looked down, "we...arent allowed in Konoha, for many reasons. You really don't need to worry about the "why" but more about keeping your distance from the village. Alright?" He had a stern tone to his usual calm voice. "now lets continue looking for him, to make sure he doesn't ruin the peace that we've worked so hard to keep."

Sighing, Sada nodded, then continued looking for her brother. She then stopped, and looked at her brother, "Toshi-nii…shouldn't we look around Konoha, to make sure that Tama-nii isn't around there?" It made since to her, why check a village that's a few days away from Konoha, instead of Konoha itself?

"No. We…ugh, just continue looking around here. Please Sada" As much as he wanted to find his brother, he didn't want his little sister to get hurt. Though she was more then capable of protecting herself, she was still his little sister, and it was his job to make sure that she was safe.

Sada groaned of annoyance, "Come on Toshi-nii…we're not going to find him here. And the longer we spend here, the longer he has to get in Konoha…which you obviously don't want." She walked towards her brother, "we've been looking around this village for a week now. And still haven't found him. There's no where for him to hide here."

Toshi groaned, why'd his little sister always have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she go back to being the young naive little girl who believe everything he told her? "Fine, but you are staying close to me! No going in the village. Got that?" Sada smiled and nodded fast. Toshi sighed, shaking his head, "lets go then."

* * *

And with that, the two Uchiha siblings headed towards Konoha to search for their brother. '_I swear Tamasine, If you are anywhere near Konoha, I'll beat your ass. I gave up everything to keep our peace with that village, you can give up one little thing...cant you?'_

A few days later the two Uchiha's arrived just outside the Konoha walls. Toshi ordered Sada to stay away from the entrance, and to start searching towards the sound end of the border. She nodded, then went on her way to-once again-search for her brother.

She sighed slightly, '_Sada do this…Sada do that…cant they ever say please? Or stop ordering me around? I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself.'_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard the sound of someone walking her way. Her petite body automatically froze, as she looked around for a spot to hide. '_Shit! I was told to stay outta sight—wait, they don't know who I am. So that means...this might actually work'_ she smiled on the inside, while she tried looking scared on the out. People usually mistook her for a much younger age then she really was. Which in this case, could work for her.

"Who's there?" A young males voice asked as he came into Sada's view. The male didn't look to strong. He has sandy blonde hair, and dark chocolate colored eyes. He looked to be younger then Sada, way younger.

Sada cleared her throat, looking at the male, "I..I need help. I'm lost" She stuttered, attempting to sound scared.

It must of worked, because the male lowered his weapon, and walked closer to her, "What's your name? and What village are you from?" he asked, his voice deep. It didn't seem to match his appearance. At least, that's what Sada thought.

"I…I'm Sada. I don't…don't have a village, I'm trying to run from a man wh-who wants me dead." She lied. '_Piece of cake…there's no way this guy will know who I a-'_ her thoughts were broken when she noticed she couldn't move. "Wh-What the-?"

The males chocolate eyes narrowed, "Do you mind telling me the truth? I'm not in the mood to play around with a troublesome women like yourself." His voice now demanding.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know-"

He sighed, "You're lying." He simply stated, now seeming bored with her. "First of all, you don't look like someone who's been running away from someone. So how about you start over. Who are you and what village are you from?"

Sada sighed, "I told you who I was…and as for village…I never had a village. Happy?" she was now telling the truth. Her mother never settled IN a village, they always lived outside of villages. Kaiya didn't like living by others rules, plus she was always afraid that Sasuke would find her, and try to take Sada away from her. But, Sada just thought that her mother liked to travel.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" his voice broke Sada from her thoughts.

She glared at him, "I'm looking for someone. I mean no harm, now please release me." She pleaded, she really didn't want to fight. She was more of a peace keeper then a fighter. Unless someone tried harming her siblings, then she'd stop at nothing to avenge them.

"Who are you looking for?" he demanded.

"That…I cant answer" She then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red, "Now if you don't mind…I'd like it if you released me from your jutsu"

The young males eyes widened, '_Sharingan? But how can she have it?_' He then narrowed his eyes, "I don't plan on—"

"I wasn't asking. I was demanding." Sada replied. Her blood red eyes narrowing, causing them to turn to a deeper red, "Now release me from your jutsu!"

"I'm not-" suddenly his shadow began to retreat back to his body, '_how is she doing this? Last I heard, Sharingan isn't able to control someone...unless…'_

Within seconds the blondes Shadow was completely away from Sada, and she was free from his jutsu. She then smiled at him, "Thank you for releasing me." She then walked up towards him, "You know. You should have just listened to me." Her eyes slowly faded back to the bright yellow that they first were.

"How'd you do that?" The Nara male asked, glaring at the women.

Sada winked at the male, whom she was now standing right in front, "that's my little secret." She then smiled, kissed his cheek, "Now, sleep." And with that said, the young male fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Toshi sighed as he kept walking towards the northern side of the Konoha entrance. He had to find Tamasine, before Sada got herself into trouble. He had a bad feeling about letting his little sister run around a village she'd never been to before, knowing full well that she wanted to go into the village. Only thinking about this made him look faster for his brother. There was no way he was going to let his sister get into Konoha.

"YOU!" Was all Toshi heard before he was pinned to the ground. His face shoved into a mound of dirt. "What the HELL'D you do with Emiko?!" the males voice demanded.

Toshi attempted to say something, but it only came out as a mumble, and him getting a mouth full of dirt. '_damn it, this guy's really pissing me off. I haven't messed with Emiko-Chan for 5 years…hell longer then that. So why—Tamasine. He was-or is here'_

"I thought you were going to leave! Never come back! Because of you no ones seen her in a week!!" The outraged male shouted, shoving Toshi's face deeper into the dirt.

The Uchiha's eyes widened. What the hell would Tamasine want with Emiko? He had to figure it out, so using the strength he was trying to keep for fighting Tamasine, he stood, pushing the male off of top of him. Once the Uchiha was standing, he looked at the male that had shoved him to the ground, then glared. Standing before him was a male, about 25years of age, with brown spiky hair, pale purple eyes, and dog fangs, the males name…Inuzuka Yukio.

"Yukio, I have not been anywhere near Emiko-Chan." Toshi explained. "But I think Tamasine has, do you know—"

"We don't know anything! Your damn brother took her!! She's been gone for a damn week!!" Yukio shouted. He was furious with the man before him. Because of this man, the women he loved was missing!

"Look Yukio, I want to try and find her just as bad as you do. So calm down and-"

"Calm down?! You want ME to calm down?!" The Inuzuka couldn't take it anymore. He was sick and tired of Toshi's lies. So he punched the male in the face hard, knocking him unconscious, then dragged him into the village, towards the Konoha jail.

* * *

**-YEAH!!! I finished a chapter!! I rock!!! Okay, so maybe it took me a few months. But at least I wrote something. Right? I know this chapter was all about the Uchiha's but this was the only thing I could do. Thank you Karramon for helping me with this idea! This chapter is for you!! Hope you guys like it. Now start leaving reviews and I'll start writing more chapters. -**


	6. AN: Would You Like?

Alright, how would you guys feel if I redid this story? I'm not exactly liking the way its going, so I'm thinking of starting it over, with a completely new plot, just kinda to see how the Twins are now that they've grown up. Would you be more interested in that or have you completely forgotten about this story that you just dont care? Please answer me in this review so I know if I should start a new one, of just forget about it all together.

Why I would restart it:  
Because I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this one, I thought I knew, but then things changed, and I didnt like the way it was. I dont like how the characters are acting, they seem...totally different than they did when they were younger. Sure I might sneak a little of the Uchiha's in there, but right now, I just want to know if you want me to start over or not.


End file.
